


I need to be distracted.

by Albme94



Series: Flight Anxiety. [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: A bunch of totally normal and not sociopathic questions, Angst, Anxiety, Felix being a baby, Felix being uncharacteristically quiet, First Kiss, Light Angst, Locus is mean but thats normal, M/M, Mercenaries, Slight flight anxiety, Surprise Kissing, Taking down a target, being cool bros, hmm, my bbys - Freeform, soft end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Felix is behaving odd on their way to a job, he's been quiet for a while, it makes Locus feel uneasy...When he finally asks, it wasn't what he expected but somehow more disturbing.~On the job Locus says something that hits Felix the wrong way.~Felix isn't behaving normally.~AhSoft.
Relationships: Felix | Isaac Gates/Locus | Samuel Ortez
Series: Flight Anxiety. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063040
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	I need to be distracted.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, the description suck, I just have no idea how to TLDR it :c

Felix looked at the propeller at the small plane, uncharacteristically quiet, Locus _knew_ he would regret it if he asked... He had to wait. He could live with the silence.  
"I wonder..." Felix whispered, thoughtfully.  
 _That was it._  
"What." Locus closed his eyes, Felix shook his head "nothing."  
Nope. This didn't make sense, Felix would talk his ear off.  
He turned his body towards the smaller, "Felix..."  
"I just wonder... would a person die quickly or suffer if they were put through the propeller... Like in Lost? Although that was from one of those big planes... This is a small one, would it be more random hits by a blunt object?" He said it quietly and calm.  
  
Locus blinked and frowned, _that's_ what he was thinking about?  
"Uh... Maybe _both?"_  
Felix shook his head.  
Locus let his hand slide down his face, "that's what you've been thinking about this entire flight? _And_ on the way here?"  
Again, Felix shook his head, "other things, not worth talking about. Just thinking."  
  
This _had_ to be a trap... Felix was setting up a trap... If it was sadistic or generally about torture? He would get _excited..._  
  
"...Tell me."  
"Not worth it."  
 **"Felix."**  
 _ **"Locus."**_ He didn't turn to look at him at all, eyes fixated on the plane wings.  
"Is it..." He looked around at the other people, making sure nobody was paying too much attention, "as _fucked up_ as the first?"  
Felix nodded, "I guess"  
Long sigh, he already regretted it, but the silence was too... eerie.  
"I'm... _Curious_." He admitted.  
"No, you're not. I'm just too quiet. Just drop it already." He leaned closer against the window.  
Felix jolted as he felt a hand on his shoulder, grabbing hard, but gentle.  
He sighed, trying to keep his voice down.  
  
 _"If_ you were to inject lead into the blood stream, would the person feel _heavy_ before dying?"  
Locus clenched his jaw, "no, they would die instantly."  
 _"What if_ I injected gasoline? Intense burn?"  
"Same result." He frowned.  
"... The person is dependent on a machine to live, could you shove organs out of the way, put dirt in between and grow a watermelon?"  
  
 _What was with these questions?_  
  
"It's too alien for the body to accept."  
Felix turned around, eyes wide, they were darting back and forth, "what if--"  
" **Excuse** me sirs" a flight attendant cleared her throat, they looked at her, "the other travelers find your... subject rather... _Disturbing,_ would you **kindly** stop?" She sounded very uncomfortable, she must've heard some... _Disturbing comments._  
"Ah, our apologies. We'll stop." Locus smiled weakly, Felix leaned against the window again, the flight attendant nodded and left them, a couple gave them a mortified look mixed with disgust.  
 _ **"Great."**_ Locus groaned, his eyes darted to the other, Felix looked tired.  
Locus felt something was... Wrong.

  
**~ half an hour later ~**

  
Locus took a sip of his water, he didn't want to sleep, _not_ in front of people, he looked over, _"Felix?"_ He whispered, hand hovering close to his shoulder, Felix's eyes were closed and his face looked soft, Locus felt his pulse skip, fingers moving closer to his face...  
Felix moved a bit and Locus' hand retracted, realising _what_ he was about to do.  
  
 **~~**  
  
 _"Hhnng--"_ Felix half heartedly moaned as he stretched, "I slept kinda good." He smiled weakly.  
Locus observed him quietly.  
  
After they got their luggage, grabbed a cab, and got into their hotel room for the week.  
Felix went in first, "shower, rest up, surveillance?" He threw his bag onto the bed, Locus hummed behind him as he closed and locked the door, watching the other's every move.  
  
 **~**  
  
Felix stepped out of the bathroom, towel around hips, strutting around looking into his bag for clothes.  
"Shower is _shit,_ but there's hot water, so I guess I cant complain" he shrugged, Locus cleaned his gun, he got up and closed the space quickly, Felix backing up against the wall "wh-what are you doing?" He stuttered.  
 _"You're acting weird."_ Locus stated.  
 _ **"I'm**_ acting weird? _**You're**_ the one who seriously backed me into a _corner_ here?!"  
  
Locus narrowed his eyes, "on the way to the airport, you were _quiet._ In the plane you were quiet, and..." He frowned, _"weird..."_  
 **"Locus,** according to _**you,**_ I'm **always** weird" Felix rose an eyebrow, clearly frustrated with the situation.  
"You were asking... is it for future plans? Are you thinking about our contact?"  
Felix shook his head, "sometimes I just... Wonder, ok?" He tried to move past the taller but couldn't, _"Locus..."_ He groaned, "I'm not acting weird, I'm just thinking, I'm not 'planning' anything, I just..." Felix sighed, chest rising, exhaling heavy, towel dropped.  
Both froze.  
Neither broke eye contact.  
 _"Huh..."_ Felix whispered, he slowly picked it up, wrapping it around him again, "well that was _awkward..._ Imma go get dressed--" Felix quickly moved away, Locus closed his eyes, straining them.

  
**~~~**

  
  
"That's the _forth_ burger, how many of these can he eat? Jesus." Felix whispered while looking at their contract through binoculars, Locus wrote down some coordinates, "says the one who practically _inhale_ pizza."  
Felix slowly turned around, giving him a glare, not that Locus cared, "pay attention to the targ--"  
"Yeah yeah, target _bleh bleh"_ Felix looked at the man, no changes, he sat there eating burgers.

  
**~one horrible boring hour later~**

  
  
_"I wanna fall into a coma."_ Felix complained, Locus sighed, "I liked it when you were _quiet."_  
This apparently was _not_ the right thing to say, _although_ it did do **exactly** as Locus wanted... _In the moment_.  
  
"Target is on the move." Felix said in a monotone voice, "the left door, _wait_ \--" he held up a fist to signal Locus to stop, "there's another..."  
Locus picked up another pair of binoculars, "that's... problematic."  
"Should we take him out as well?"  
"No." Locus loaded up another pair of bullets, "take out the main target, I got the other." Locus got into position, Felix nodded and stealthily got down there, knife in hand, he snuck up, signaled Locus; the guy got shot in the back, falling down _dramatically,_ the target yelped but was cut short as Felix slit his throat, holding in front of his mouth to muffle the scream.  
Felix slowly dropped him to the ground, the man opposite of them didn't move, the smaller moved away from the scene, Locus packing up their things.

  
**~~~**

  
"I've informed our contact the job is done, the money have been transferred." He started to pack away their equipment, Felix weren't _allowed_ to do it anymore... Not since the... _Thing._  
Felix hummed in response, packing his things quietly, again Locus was met with a choice.  
He chose to ignore it.

  
 **~~~**  
  
  
"Welcome back sirs" the flight attendant greeted them, Felix replied with a sweet smile, "please, for a **pleasant** flight for _everyone_ \--" She stuttered, Locus closed his eyes, Felix smiled, "we wont discuss the subject again, _my apologies._ " They went to their seats.  
"Boarding complete." The speaker said, a woman stood in the front and another in the middle, "please pay attention to this safety instruction, remove your headset and pay close attention." The woman in the speaker said.  
  
"Put the vest over your head, pull on straps to secure--"  
"Felix..." Locus whispered, _"Locus,_ we're not allowed to talk." He matched his tone, "anyways, I'm paying attention." He nodded towards the woman, "-breathe into the tubes for extra air--"  
"You've seen it a _million_ times-"  
" _And this time_ I'm paying attention."

  
 _ **And that was it.**_  
Two hours of quiet.

  
Locus picked up a book, quietly enjoying the flight.  
Felix pulled out his switch, put in earplugs, turned on his current game, 'Zelda: breath of the wild'.  
  
The turbulence pulled Felix out of the Game Zone, he grabbed the window, body tensed, Locus peered over his book, "are you ok?" He frowned.  
The switch was _slowly_ sliding down from his lap, knuckles going white, eyes locked into the seat in front of him.  
Locus sighed as he picked up the console, put it in the chair pocket, he looked around, nobody really sat as far back as them, a few people two rows ahead.  
 _"Felix"_ he kept his voice calm and quiet.  
"Yep."  
"Are you ok?"  
"100%"  
Locus looked as all the colour left his partner's face, _"right."_  
  
They didn't need to say anything. Felix's body relaxed, his breathing slowling down, eyes trying to look outside the window...  
The plane dropped before shaking some more, Locus knew Felix was strong, _ofc,_ but he wasn't _really_ aware what grip he had.  
He looked at Felix, trying to get eye contact, he assumed maybe Felix was shy or _embarrassed,_ but they both **knew** this was helpful.  
"...Felix" he leaned closer, the smaller moved away as he looked up, _"y-yeah?"_  
The look in his eyes gave Locus a feeling he wasn't sure about, almost as if he wanted to fight the plane or the wind for making his _sociopathic, sadist_ partner **this** horrified.  
  
 _ **Another drop.**_  
  
Yelps and laughters filled the plane a few rows up, the flight attendants were in the front of the plane, light switched off, it shook violently, Felix gasped in surprise; closing his eyes slowly, _submitting,_ feeling a hand push his head closer.  
The plane finally returned to a steady flight, Felix gasped for air, lingering in place, "L-Locs?" He whispered.  
"We'll talk about it later." Locus kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a SHORT story, but it kinda just... continued.  
> So it was, is, a flight anxiety fic, yeah, but like, not? I dont know... Hope you liked it either way
> 
> Yeah ik it started, uh, funky.  
> And those are not questions I've asked anyone, I only ask normal questions. <.<
> 
> Sorry for long end note, but this is written on my phone, so if it's spaced weird or just, idunno unlike me, then that's why. If this is your first fic of mine? Sorry if the spacing feels weird🙏🏻❤


End file.
